lh_se_completefandomcom-20200214-history
Log Horizon (Guild)
Log Horizon (記録の地平線 Kiroku no Chiheisen) is a small guild in Elder Tale. It is also the organizer of the Round Table Alliance. Overview It was founded by Shiroe who, prior to the Apocalypse, had avoided joining any guilds despite numerous invitations and offers. After discovering that both Touya and Minori, along with 33 other beginners, were being abused by the Hamelin Guild, he decided that the best way to help Touya and Minori as well as his friends Naotsugu, Akatsuki, and Nyanta in the post-apocalypse world was to form his own guild. With a small push from Nyanta, he founded Log Horizon with his former party members as co-founders. After establishing the Round Table Alliance, both Touya and Minori joined Log Horizon, although they partied with Serara, Isuzu, and Rundelhouse Code during and after the Summer Training Camp. During the Return of the Goblin King event, however, Rundelhouse sacrificed himself to protect the party in exchange for his life. To prevent forever losing him, Shiroe created a contract with Rundelhouse to join the guild and to give him the Adventurer subclass forcefully, allowing him to resurrect at the Cathedral. Since Isuzu was close to Rundelhouse, she decided to join Log Horizon as well. Although Nyanta invited Serara to come along, she turned down the offer due to her strong commitment to Crescent Moon Alliance. Later on, Shiroe and Naotsugu go to Susukino to employ Silver Sword's aid in completing a raid. Accompanying them is Tetra, an Adventurer from Minami who was sent on Kazuhiko's orders. Following the mission, Tetra decides to join Log Horizon as its Cleric. Strength Though Log Horizon has a relatively small number of members but some of them were veteran and experienced players mostly from the infamous Debauchery Tea Party notably Shiroe, Naotsugu, and Nyanta and others like Akatsuki. Members There will be a total of 12 members of Log Horizon - one of each class.Q&A with Tuono Mamare As of volume 7, nine of the twelve classes have been accounted for. Guild Base After disbanding Hamelin, Shiroe decided to purchase a building in the outskirt of Akihabara close to the north border of the city zone as their guild base. Half of the reasons is that he may be involved in a series of grand events and discussions in the near future, thereby needing a spacious, flexible building. There are 6 floors and 1 basement level. According the the guild base map on the right-hand side, each area is allocated as the following: # Bathroom # Restroom # Shiroe's room # Nyanta's room # Minori's room # Touya's room # Kitchen # Dining room # Wooden deck # Naotsugu's room # Akatsuki's room # Isuzu's room # Rundelhaus' room # Laundry room # Water tank Isaac came to help Log Horizon clean the building by assigning summoners to conjure Undines and wash the first two floors (in anime, all floors are washed and the windows to the building destroyed). Oceanic Systems was hired to build stairs connecting between floors. The Roderick Firm was also hired to repair a water tank and install a running water system. References Navigation